livingpffandomcom-20200216-history
Gazrak Wyrmspeaker (Boat Nectar)
Basic Information 200px|right Race: Half-Orc Class: Barbarian 1 Level: 1 Experience: 298 XP (1,300 TNL) Alignment: CN Languages: Common, Orc, Draconic, HaGruut Deity: Torglarok First Seen: The Dunn Wright Inn Location: URL-new-post.html to current game Background: Closed Abilities * Please indicate Racial and Level Adjustments STR: 17 +3 (7 pts, +2 racial) DEX: 12 +1 (2 pts) CON: 14 +2 (5 pts) INT: 10 +0 (0 pts) WIS: 7 -2 (-4 pts) CHA: 16 +3 (10 pts) Combat Statistics (Max-2) HP: 14 = + CON (+2) + FC (0) (Barbarian) AC: 15 = + DEX (+1) + Armor (+4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Touch: 11 = + DEX (+1) + Size (0) + Misc (0) AC Flatfooted: 14 = + Armor (+4) + Shield (0) + Natural (0) + Size (0) + Misc (0) INIT: +3 = (1) + Misc (2, Trait) BAB: +1 = (+1) CMB: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) CMD: 15 = + BAB (1) + STR (3) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Fortitude: +4 = (2) + CON (2) + Misc (0) Reflex: +1 = (0) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) Will: -2 = (0) + WIS (-2) + Misc (0) Speed: 40' Damage Reduction: 00/Any Spell Resistance: 00 Spell Failure: 20% Weapon Statistics * Please specify the nature of Special and Miscellaneous Adjustments Bardiche: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Brace, Reach Heavy Flail: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d10+4, Crit: 19-20/x2, Special: Disarm, Trip Spear(Thrown) Attack: +2 = (1) + DEX (1) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d8+3, Crit: 20/x3, Range: 20ft Dagger: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+3, Crit: 19-20/x2, Range 10ft Bite: Attack: +4 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (0) + Magic (0) Damage: 1d4+4, Crit: 20/x2 Bite: Attack: -1 = (1) + STR (3) + Misc (-5) + Magic (0) (secondary) Damage: 1d4+1, Crit: 20/x2 Racial Features Ability Adjustments: +2 (Strength) Size: Medium Speed: 30' Favored Class: Barbarian (+1 round to total rounds of rage per day) Intimidating: Half-orcs receive a +2 racial bonus on Intimidate checks due to their fearsome nature. Toothy: Some half-orcs' tusks are large and sharp, granting a bite attack. This is a primary natural attack that deals 1d4 points of piercing damage. This racial trait replaces orc ferocity. Weapon Familiarity: Half-orcs are proficient with greataxes and falchions and treat any weapon with the word “orc” in its name as a martial weapon. Darkvision: Half-orcs can see in the dark up to 60 feet. Orc Blood: Half-orcs count as both humans and orcs for any effect related to race. Class Features Barbarian Armor/Weapons: A barbarian is proficient with all simple and martial weapons, light armor, medium armor, and shields (except tower shields). Fast Movement: A barbarian's land speed is faster than the norm for her race by +10 feet. This benefit applies only when he is wearing no armor, light armor, or medium armor, and not carrying a heavy load. Apply this bonus before modifying the barbarian's speed because of any load carried or armor worn. This bonus stacks with any other bonuses to the barbarian's land speed. Rage: A barbarian can call upon inner reserves of strength and ferocity, granting her additional combat prowess. Starting at 1st level, a barbarian can rage for a number of rounds per day equal to 4 + her Constitution modifier. At each level after 1st, she can rage for 2 additional rounds. Temporary increases to Constitution, such as those gained from rage and spells like bear's endurance, do not increase the total number of rounds that a barbarian can rage per day. A barbarian can enter rage as a free action. The total number of rounds of rage per day is renewed after resting for 8 hours, although these hours do not need to be consecutive. While in rage, a barbarian gains a +4 morale bonus to her Strength and Constitution, as well as a +2 morale bonus on Will saves. In addition, she takes a –2 penalty to Armor Class. The increase to Constitution grants the barbarian 2 hit points per Hit Dice, but these disappear when the rage ends and are not lost first like temporary hit points. While in rage, a barbarian cannot use any Charisma-, Dexterity-, or Intelligence-based skills (except Acrobatics, Fly, Intimidate, and Ride) or any ability that requires patience or concentration. A barbarian can end her rage as a free action and is fatigued after rage for a number of rounds equal to 2 times the number of rounds spent in the rage. A barbarian cannot enter a new rage while fatigued or exhausted but can otherwise enter rage multiple times during a single encounter or combat. If a barbarian falls unconscious, her rage immediately ends, placing her in peril of death. Class 2 Armor/Weapons: Proficiencies Feature Name: Mechanics Feature Name: Mechanics Feats Intimidating Prowess (level 1): Add your Strength modifier to Intimidate skill checks in addition to your Charisma modifier. Traits Magical Knack (Magic): Pick a class when you gain this trait—your caster level in that class gains a +2 trait bonus as long as this bonus doesn't increase your caster level higher than your current Hit Dice. (Sorcerer) Reactionary (Combat): You gain a +2 trait bonus on initiative checks. Skills * Please specify the nature of Miscellaneous or Special Adjustments. * Skills with a blank 'Total' may not be used untrained. Skill Points: 4 = (4) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Barbarian) 00 = (0) + INT (0)/Level; FC (0), Misc (0) (Class 2) Skills Total Rank CS Ability ACP Misc Acrobatics 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Appraise 0 0 0 0 +0 Bluff 3 0 0 3 +0 Climb 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Craft ( ) 0 0 * 0 +0 Diplomacy 3 0 0 3 +0 Disable Device 0 0 0 -0 +0 Disguise 3 0 0 3 +0 Escape Artist 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Fly 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Handle Animal 0 * 0 +0 Heal -2 0 0 -2 +0 Intimidate 12 1 3 6 +2 (racial) Knowledge (Arcana) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Dngnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Engnrng) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Geography) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (History) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Local) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Nature) 0 * 0 +0 Knowledge (Nobility) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Planes) 0 0 0 +0 Knowledge (Religion) 0 0 0 +0 Linguistics 1 1 0 0 +0 (Draconic) Perception -2 0 0 -2 +0 Perform ( ) 3 0 0 3 +0 Profession ( ) 0 0 0 +0 Ride 1 0 * 1 -0 +0 Sense Motive -2 0 0 -2 +0 Sleight of Hand 0 0 0 -0 +0 Spellcraft 0 0 0 +0 Stealth 1 0 0 1 -0 +0 Survival -2 0 * -2 +0 Swim 7 1 3 3 -0 +0 Use Magic Device 0 0 0 +0 * = untrained class skill Spell Lists (Known) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Spell Lists (Prepared) 0 Level Level 1 Level 2 * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name * Spell Name Equipment Equipment Cost Weight Explorer's Outfit -- -- lb Chain Shirt 100 gp 25 lb Bardiche 13 gp 12 lb Dagger 2 gp 1 lb Heavy Flail 15 gp 10 lb Spear x3 6 gp 18 lb Backpack 2 gp 2 lb Bedroll .1 gp 5 lb Trail Ration x5 2.5 gp 5 lb = Totals: 140.6 gp 78 lb Light Medium Heavy Max Weight: 0-86 87-173 174-260 Consumed or Destroyed Items (none yet) 0 gp = Total Consumed: 0 gp Finances PP: 0 Initial Character Money: +150 gp GP: 0 To Bee or Not To Bee: 383 gp SP: 0 CP: 0 Career Earnings: 533 gp Carried Inventory: -140.6 gp consumed or destroyed items: -0 gp Gems/Jewelry/Other: living accommodations: -0 gp 0000 Coinage: 392.4 gp Details Size: Medium Gender: Male Age: 30 Height: 6'2" Weight: 230 lbs Hair Color: Black Eye Color: Yellow Skin Color: Green Appearance: Garzak is a tall, green skinned half-orc. He is broad of shoulder, and his yellow eyes sport verticle slits. Demeanor: Gazrak is gruff but well spoken. Menacing in nature he is also quick to take offense, although he often bullies the offender into submission with nonphysical means, preferring to save his rage for opponents he deems worthy. Background Gazrak Wyrmspeaker hails from the barbarian tribes of the Seithr mountains. From a young age he studied under the tribes shaman, learning the tongue of dragons and his tribe's oral tradition. Nobody but Gazrak knows why, but one day he set forth from his tribe intent on making his own destiny, perhaps to seek out the reason why his blood stirs when he utters the ancient language of the dragons. Adventure Log To Bee or Not to Bee Adventure Rewards XP Received: 0298 Treasure Received: 0383 GP 0000 Gems/Jewelry Items Level Ups Level 2: Class: Class BAB: +0 to +0 Fort: +0 to +0 Ref: +0 to +0 Will: +0 to +0 Feat: Feat Features: Class Features HP: Max -2 or Link to IC Roll, +1 FC Bonus (If Chosen) Skill Pts: +0 = +0 (Class) +0 (Race) +00 (Old Total) +1 (FC Bonus if Chosen) = 00 (New Total) Level 2 to Level 3 Next, and so on . . . Approvals *Approval (June 29, 2013) (jkason) level 1 *Approval (June 30, 2013) (Cyclopean) level 1 Category:Approved Characters